103113-Beau-Dean
11:42 -- talentedAviator TA began pestering chessAficionado CA at 23:42 -- 11:42 TA: Heya beau, I need to tell you somthing 11:42 CA: What is it Dean?... 11:44 TA: well, i have kept this secerate a while now, 11:44 TA: and it's best i come out with it before Nate or someone else finds, out considering we can see what others are doing now 11:45 CA: What is it?... 11:45 TA: well, you know Jack right 11:45 CA: Yes... 11:45 TA: well, he's the reason im telling you this 11:45 CA: Oh?... 11:46 CA: What is it?... 11:46 TA: you see, he broke me collection of MLP toys and i need you to help me fix them 11:46 CA: ... 11:46 CA: Dean... 11:46 TA: Beau 11:46 CA: You do know what glue is right?... 11:47 TA: yeah, but im not very good at fixing things 11:47 CA: What do you want me to do about it?... 11:47 CA: I can't get to you as far as I can tell... 11:48 CA: and I've yet to second prototype so my guide isn't that helpful... 11:48 TA: well,you know are sylladex cards right?? 11:48 CA: The fractalkeeper?... 11:48 CA: Yeah... 11:48 CA: ((I'm assuming we know about this, if mods disagree, this might get retconned)) 11:49 TA: ((i would assume so, but yes)) 11:49 TA: well, i found out you can send each other codes and recreate them 11:49 CA: Oh?... 11:49 CA: and how's that... 11:50 TA: ((this is implied from jack convo)) 11:50 CA: How do you do it I mean?... 11:50 TA: basiclly we can send codes, and then use the codes to recreate the items with a alcimeter 11:51 CA: I KNEW those items weren't just for entering... 11:52 CA: How do you get these codes?... 11:52 TA: so basiclly, i can send you the codes for the broken MLP figurines and you fix them and then send me the code for the fixed ones 11:52 TA: their on the back of the cards 11:53 CA: I see... 11:54 CA: Is there anything else you require past me fixing your dolls?... 11:54 TA: so here they are EIq52AS is Twilight, 21EAs3!a is fluttershy and 1Wda6Se is the rest of them all together 11:55 TA: but no, also think of this as me owing you one 11:55 TA: no matter what you ask 11:55 CA: *hehehe... 11:55 CA: Ok... 11:56 CA: sure, I will repair your figurines... 11:56 TA: thanks, oh and do you think we could keep this on the down low for the moment 11:56 CA: Wait Dean... 11:56 CA: I need some advice... 11:57 TA: I can manage that, 11:57 TA: what is it 11:57 CA: Ok, do you remember the brown text troll?... 11:58 CA: Well, we broke up... 11:58 CA: not that we were ever dating in the first place... 11:59 CA: but he thinks we broke up... 11:59 CA: and now he's back... 11:59 CA: and he's trying to get back together, and love is NOT my string point :(... 11:59 TA: Uh, whats the problem, do you need me to tell him to back off or somthing?? 11:59 CA: I need you to tell me what to dooOoo... 12:00 TA: well, what are your true feeling towards him then>}?? 12:01 CA: Well, at first I was just using him for Info on the enemy team... 12:01 CA: but then I actally started to have feelings for him... 12:01 CA: I thought maybe he wasnt so bad... 12:01 TA: .... Wait the "trolls" are are enemey 12:01 CA: We thought they were... 12:02 CA: Then turns out he IS an asshole... 12:02 CA: so I went back to hating him... 12:02 TA: so, just tell him the truth, thats what I do, tell the truth 12:02 CA: I did... 12:03 CA: he still won't back off... 12:03 CA: also... 12:03 CA: What do you reaaaly want?... 12:03 TA: so, do you need me and the rest of the guys to set him stright then?? 12:03 TA: and what do you mean by that?? 12:04 CA: Because I know MLP figurines is not the only reason you contacted me?... 12:04 CA: *.... 12:04 CA: get out question mark... 12:06 TA: well, i guess i could tell you about jack some more 12:06 CA: Please do... 12:06 TA: for exsample, I think you and sami are right, he does need a freindship talk 12:06 CA: Well... 12:06 CA: that may not be a great idea... 12:07 CA: I have done some sleuthing myself... 12:07 TA: cause, he seems like he has some deep seeded issues springing from his past 12:07 TA: oh? 12:07 CA: Turns out he's kiiiiinda a murderous asshole... 12:07 CA: Friendship is the least of our concerns... 12:07 CA: with him... 12:08 TA: wait, why do you think he is a murderous asshole 12:08 CA: because I have a friend... 12:08 CA: Who knew him... 12:08 TA: i know he has some anger issues, but i never really got the killer vibe from him 12:08 CA: the REAL him... 12:08 CA: and they used to date... 12:08 CA: and when they broke up... 12:08 TA: oh, so an EX 12:08 CA: he killed her... 12:09 TA: then, how could you talk to her if she was dead?? 12:09 CA: I quote here... 12:09 CA: "shenanagins <3"... 12:10 TA: so, how long have you know this person?? 12:10 CA: About a day... 12:10 CA: I can show you the log... 12:11 CA: http://world-of-homestuck.wikia.com/wiki/102913-Beau-RC ... 12:11 TA: wait, you trust someone you met a day ago, over someone you have know for a few years, even if it wasn't the real him?? 12:11 CA: Dean, I didn't ever really know him... 12:12 CA: We have talked about... 12:12 CA: 2-4 times... 12:12 CA: I only cared because he hurt my friends... 12:12 TA: well, i got to know him quite well 12:13 CA: Then you must share what you have learned... 12:13 TA: and even though he is a bit untrustworthy, i would have to say he is just misunderstood 12:13 CA: A lot of people are misunderstood Dean... 12:13 TA: well, for one we really misses his old freinds 12:14 TA: and wishes this other person would stop hunting him so he could find them agian 12:14 CA: What other person?... 12:15 TA: not sure, everytime i tried to find out about it he got really upset and sad 12:15 TA: but this person you talked too, did metion a thing called a god teir 12:15 TA: jack mentioned it as well 12:16 CA: Yes, it seems to be on of the goals of this game... 12:16 CA: I assume anyway... 12:17 TA: yeah, jack said we also have to deal with a thing called are consorts, and are deitizin 12:17 CA: Consorts and denezins?... 12:17 CA: So far the only living things here are me, butler, queensprite... 12:17 CA: and these clowns... 12:17 TA: i think those would be you Consorts 12:18 CA: I would hope not... 12:18 TA: the inhabitents of your land 12:18 CA: they are stuck in blocks of amber... 12:18 TA: mine are like midivial people 12:18 TA: it cool 12:18 TA: it's 12:19 CA: ?... 12:19 CA: Hey, these god tiers... 12:19 TA: anyways, apperently their is a quest 12:19 TA: that we need to complete 12:19 CA: Oh?... 12:20 TA: but that's all i got out of jack before are connection cut out; what were you saying about god tiers?? 12:20 CA: Have you heard anything about these titles we've been given... 12:21 CA: "heir of light, bard of void"... 12:21 TA: yeah, im the bard of void, 12:21 TA: no real idea about that, except it makes me really had to keep track of according to jack 12:22 CA: Void does mean emptiness... 12:22 CA: Maybe you can turn invisible :p... 12:22 TA: who know's 12:22 TA: what are you 12:23 TA: your title that is?? 12:23 CA: I just said, heir of light... 12:23 TA: oh, 12:23 TA: so you will inheirit the light 12:23 CA: ((everyone gets a notification when someone enters, so we all know eachother's titles)) 12:23 TA: kida odd 12:23 TA: ((i was in a closet, not a high chance of me seeing that)) 12:23 CA: ((oh yeah)) 12:24 CA: Perhaps... 12:24 CA: they are not as literal... 12:24 CA: as we assume... 12:24 TA: yeah, that would make more sense 12:25 CA: Light can symbolize many things... 12:26 CA: So can any of our titles... 12:27 TA: yeah, well maybe i will see if i can get anything more out of jack 12:28 CA: I still think this friendship thing may not be a good idea... 12:28 CA: Anyway, farewell Dean, till text time... 12:28 TA: before you go, 12:28 CA: ?... 12:28 TA: one question 12:28 CA: Yes I will fix the dolls... 12:29 TA: what was your new freinds handle, it was blocked out for some reason 12:29 CA: Oh I did that... 12:29 TA: why? 12:29 CA: I didn't want anyone who read it to have the handle... 12:29 CA: only people I trust... 12:29 CA: Her handle is ravishingCalypso... 12:30 TA: thank you, i will not share it with anyone, with out asking your premission first 12:30 CA: Thank you... 12:31 CA: Goodbye Bard of Void... 12:32 TA: goodbye Heir of Light 12:32 -- chessAficionado CA ceased pestering talentedAviator TA at 00:32 --